Hessian Lobo
, , King of Currumpaw (Wolf), Hesse |traits = Beast, Humanoid, Male, Servant, Weak To Enuma Elish |gender = m |alignment = Chaotic・Evil }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own NP generation rate when taking damage by 20%. Reduces party's (including sub members) debuff resistance by 10% except themselves. Demerit |img2 = oblivion |name2 = Oblivion Correction |rank2 = B |effect2 = Increases own critical damage by 8%. |img3 = selfheal |name3 = Self-Replenishment (Magic) |rank3 = B |effect3 = Charges own NP gauge by 3.5% every turn. }} Noble Phantasm Rank C= Ignores Evasion for 1 turn. Deals damage to one enemy. |overchargeeffect = Chance to Instant-Kill them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1600% |l3 = 1800% |l4 = 1900% |l5 = 2000% |chargeeffect = Death Chance + |c1 = 60% |c2 = 70% |c3 = 80% |c4 = 90% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Rank C+= Ignores Evasion for 1 turn. Increases own critical damage by 20% for 3 turns. Deals damage to one enemy. |overchargeeffect = Chance to Instant-Kill them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1600% |l2 = 2000% |l3 = 2200% |l4 = 2300% |l5 = 2400% |chargeeffect = Death Chance + |c1 = 60% |c2 = 70% |c3 = 80% |c4 = 90% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Video= Ascension |8}} |12 = |8}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |8}} |32 = |8}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |8}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |8}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |10}} |41 = |10}} |51 = |10}} |61 = |12}} |71 = |12}} |81 = |12}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Quick performance and NP generation rate by 10% while they are on the field. }} Biography Trivia *After clearing Chapter 13 of Shinjuku Main Quest, their true name and NP will be revealed to the player. **Avenger of Shinjuku and Rider of Shinjuku is their alias before clearing the quest. *Lobo means "Wolf" in Spanish and Portuguese. *Their Noble Phantasm Frieren Scharfrichter is German for "Freezing Executioner", probably supposed to mean "Executioner with a freezing Gaze". *They are the third non limited avenger servant after Angra Mainyu, and Gorgon. They are also the second non limited avenger servant available via Saint Quartz summon. Images Saint Graphs= AvengerLoboStage1.png|Stage 1 AvengerLoboStage2.png|Stage 2 AvengerLoboStage3.png|Stage 3 AvengerLoboStage4.png|Stage 4 AvengerLoboAF.png|April Fool |-| Icons= HessianLoboIcon.png|Stage 1 HessianLoboStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 HessianLoboStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 HessianLoboFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S158 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S158 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S158 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= LoboSprite1.png|Stage 1 LoboSprite2.png|Stage 2 LoboSprite3.png|Stage 3 S158 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S158 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S158 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo158.png|NP Logo HessianLoboStage3 NoEffects.png|Stage 3 (No Effects) Lobo.png|Lobo Stage1-2 Sprite LoboStage3.png|Lobo Stage 3 Sprite |-| Expression Sheets= Hessian_Lobo 1.png|Stage 1 Hessian_Lobo.png|Stage 2 Hessian_Lobo 3.png|Stage 3 Lobo Police.png|Patrol Dog (2017 Summer Event Story) Hessian.png|Hessian Hessian_Lobo_Wounded.png|Lobo Wounded Lobo Expression Sheet.png|Lobo (no Hessian) |-| Craft Essences= FullCE0652.png|Midsummer Moment Portrait_CE_0720.png|Advance Apace (Valentine CE) |-| Others= Category:American Servants Category:German Servants Category:Beast (Trait) Category:Shinjuku